1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium storing an information processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in information processing apparatuses such as a PC (personal computer), in many cases, independently operating application software and software modules process documents having corresponding different file formats (data formats).
In addition, in the information processing apparatuses such as an MFP (multifunctional Peripheral), data formats to be processed may be different among the MFPs depending on differences of such as models for a domestic market and an overseas market, using CPUs (central processing units), using OSs (operating systems), and connected optional devices.
When a document having a data format (file format) which is processed by application software or a software module is converted into a document having a different data format so that a user processes the document in a different apparatus, the user must obtain the differences of the models and the differences of the data formats in the models, and must select a data format which can be used in the different apparatus.
Patent Document 1 discloses an image processing apparatus. In the image processing apparatus, an application ID which has been stored beforehand in an IC card is obtained, and data attached to the application software which data have been stored in the IC card are read by using the obtained application ID.
With this, in the image processing apparatus, a document having a data format can be automatically selected from an external device such as the IC card by obtaining the application ID.
Patent Document 2 discloses a medium converting apparatus. In the medium converting apparatus, a data format is automatically selected by using a format converting table.
With this, in the medium converting apparatus, when plural media are used, user operations for copying files among different media and for processing data storing in the plural media can be easily executed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-100187
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-025182
However, in the above conventional technology, when a document having a data format which is processed by application software or a software module is converted into a document having a different data format so that a user processes the document in a different apparatus, the user must execute a complicated process for selecting the different data format.
In addition, since different definition files are used in the corresponding plural apparatuses, when an optional device is additionally connected to an apparatus, the apparatus must convert the definition file and must individually manage the data format.